This invention relates generally to a utility tool having a plurality of tool members selectively extendable from a holder.
Numerous devices exist which provide multiple tool implements. As a matter of convenience, it is desirable to provide as many implements, such as screwdriver heads, picks, files, socket drivers, etc. in as compact a formas possible, particularly when such device is to be used for a specialized purpose, such as a tool for use with firearms, appliance adjustment, etc. Multi-purpose tools can be particularly desirable to maintain in the glove compartment of an automobile, a backpack, toolbox, tackle box, or the like, for regular or infrequent use, as they provide more utility in a smaller overall package.
However, a drawback of such multi-use tool devices is that because they are generally of a compact design, they can be awkward to use and may also not be rugged or durable enough for heavy or extended use.
Knife and tool holding devices are well-known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,953,690, issued to Samways, discloses a combination tool having implements which may be advanced outwardly from a handle. French Patent No. 340,079, discloses a device which appears to have writing instruments which can be advanced from a holder by means of levers. U.S. Pat. No. 1,275,364, issued to Bassisty, discloses a device having a rectangular casing in which utility tools are provided. The tools are advanced within slots by means of knobs. U.S. Pat. No. 510,981, issued to Massey, discloses a tool which is moveable within a sleeve and is fixable with respect to the sleeve by means of a clamping bolt. U.S. Pat. No. 1,853,672, issued to Dodson, and U.S. Pat. No. 2,737,069, issued to Weindel, each disclose devices having retractable implement members. U.S. Pat. No. 2,558,965, issued to Koenig, discloses a feeler gauge holder having feeler gauges pivotable outwardly from a housing.
A problem may arise in using the prior art devices in that they may be bulky, awkward to use, and/or inefficient to manufacture or operate. Additionally, it would be desirable to have a device where the actual tool implements can be changed, reversed, and/or reoriented, if desired.